Livvy And Four-Eyes
by shercocked
Summary: "Livvy, may I have this dance?" "No way, Four-Eyes." Olivia Fadley is a Californa girl who's parents force her to move to Japan to study abroad. She stays with Tamaki Suoh, a boy in her grade. She soon meets Kyoya Ootori, and its hate at first sight. Will their feelings turn from negative to positive? Just like in math, only if you add another negative. Kyoya x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**(images used in cover photo are not mine, if they're yours and you want me to source them or take them down, please PM me)**

**This is a fanfic that I collaborated on with my friend Alyssa. We're very excited to write it, so you can definitely look forward to more chapters.**

**This chapter takes place the day before the second episode of the anime.**

**Warnings: None, a few swear words but that's it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Olivia gazed out the window of the limo at the huge estate in the distance. The vehicle pulled up to a wrought iron gate in front of a long road. The gate had a fancy script S in the bars. It stood for Suoh, the name of the family she would be staying with this year. The gates slowly opened after a few seconds and they drove up the long pathway leading up to the large building. As they approached, Olivia had a better view of her new place of residence. The mansion had starch white outer walls and many windows along their surface. The house was symmetrical, with two wings jutting out past the large front door. There was a marble fountain in the front yard, surrounded by the wrap-around driveway and bright green grass.

Before the limousine came to a stop, the shiny wooden doors opened and a tall handsome boy with blonde hair came sprinting out. The limo finally stopped and Olivia stepped out. She could barely even close the door before she was tackled into a bear hug. The boy wrapped his arms tightly around Olivia's neck, to the point where she was having trouble breathing.

"Arms... too tight! Can't... breathe!" Olivia struggled to say. The boy instantly released her and began to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'm just very excited to meet you!" The boy said. He held out a hand as a more polite way of greeting her, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, your new housemate!"

Olivia took his hand and shook it warily, "I'm Olivia Fadley." She replied.

"I'll give you a tour of the house, it's easy to get lost in here," Tamaki begun to explain, "I tend to get lost sometimes myself."

The chauffeur had retrieved Olivia's bags from the trunk and began to carry it to the door.

"Oh, please, let me," Olivia said, taking her heavy luggage from the man, "You've already driven me here, I've got it." The man tipped his hat to her and got back in the car and drove off.

Tamaki took the largest suitcase and began to lead Olivia to the house. The front room was quite fancy, even for Olivia. The tall door opened to a grandiose staircase carpeted with bright red. A fancy chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting up the whole space. A loud bark reverberated through the room, and a large yellow labrador with a red bow around its neck came barreling down the stairs. Olivia dropped her bags and greeted the dog.

"This is Antoinette, she's very friendly as you can tell." Tamaki said with a laugh. Olivia was at the dogs level and she was petting her soft, shaggy fur. She was getting coated with slobber as Antoinette gave her sloppy kisses.

"Oh, don't lick her, Antoinette, that's disgusting." Tamaki chastised. Olivia waved her hand in dismissal as she stood back up.

"That's alright; I've got a few dogs at home." She replied. Olivia picked up her bags and they walked up the stairs, Antoinette close behind. Tamaki led her down the left wing of the house and discussed the various rooms. They arrived at one of the guest rooms, the largest one, which was reserved for Olivia. They dropped off her bags and a few maids kindly said they would 'get the mistress unpacked for her.' Olivia declined, saying she would do it herself.

As they left, Tamaki turned to her and said, "You seem to resent people doing things for you."

"Yeah," she countered, "I don't want people doing things that I am more than capable of doing myself. It seems a little selfish to me." Tamaki just nodded, a little confused by the notion. He brushed it off and continued the tour.

Nearly half an hour later, the tour was finished. Olivia had seen it all; the kitchen, the various dining rooms, the entertainment room (stocked with many video games; Olivia would be spending a lot of time there), and even the pool and spa.

The doorbell abruptly rang just as the group came back to the front room.

"Oh, that's my friend, Kyoya. I invited him here to talk about our after school club." Tamaki said, excitedly going down the stairs to greet his friend.

The door opened to reveal Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki's best friend. His black hair was slightly tousled and he was wearing a slight scowl on his face.

"What was so urgent that you made me get up at eleven a.m. on a Sunday, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, still not noticing Olivia at the top of the stairs. Olivia deduced that this boy was not a morning person, and she could understand. She wasn't one either.

"Oh, it was just a new idea for a theme for the club, I thought you'd like to hear it. Plus, you need to meet our new classmate, Olivia Fadley!" Tamaki said excitedly, waving a hand in her direction.

Kyoya's face softened as he looked at her. He smiled, "Hello, miss. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, his tone of voice suddenly turning from angry to polite. Olivia was unsure about this boy. She came down the stairs to properly say hello.

Tamaki grinned, "You two will definitely get along!" he exclaimed. As they headed back upstairs, Olivia thought to herself, _this staircase will soon be the death of me,_ already feeling exhausted from going up and down them three times.

"So what club are you guys a part of?" Olivia questioned. Tamaki eagerly began to explain their club.

"Well, it's a host club, my dear!" he said happily. Olivia quirked her head to the side.

"What's that?" she asked plainly.

Tamaki gasped dramatically, "How can you not know what a host club is?"

"Host clubs aren't common in America, Tamaki." Kyoya deadpanned. Tamaki put the back of his hand to his forehead wistfully. Olivia wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"How tragic, Olivia! But I shall explain. A host club is a place where handsome boys such as Kyoya and myself entertain beautiful young ladies. The purpose of a host is to make each and every woman happy!" Tamaki explained.

"For a small fee, of course." Kyoya added with a kind smile on his face. Olivia stifled her grimace. _Oh_, she thought, _he's one of _those_ guys_. She could've sworn his glasses glinted as he said it.

"Alright. That sounds... interesting." Olivia said. Tamaki wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"You _must_ attend our club someday, Olivia. We meet in Music Room three, on the top floor of the south building, the end of the north hallway. I'm sure we'll find you someone suited to your liking!" Tamaki said.

"What do you mean by 'my liking'?" Olivia asked.

"There are seven hosts in our club. Each host has his own type and all of our customers usually choose the type thats assimilated to their taste. We have the princely type, the strong silent type, the boy lolita type, the mischievous type, the natural type, and the cool type," he said, and he smiled at Olivia, "I'm sure you'll pick someone."

Olivia cracked a half smile. She thought the entire thing seemed a little objectifying, and she wasn't drawn to it too much, "I might attend just to see what it's like. It's definitely nothing like we have in America."

"Well it'll surely be an experience." Kyoya said.

"See? I told you you two would get along! Oh, Mommy, I can't wait for Haruhi to meet her! They'll be the best of friends!"

Olivia snorted and put a hand to her mouth, "Mommy?" she said skeptically.

Kyoya sighed in annoyance, "It's a long story."

Olivia stifled her laughter to ask, "And who's Haruhi?"

"Well, she-_he_ is one of our hosts. He's a commoner, but he's at the school on a scholarship. Tamaki has taken quite the interest in him and the commoner culture since he arrived." Kyoya explained quickly, trying to cover up his mistake.

Olivia nodded, "So, I'll just leave you to your club activities and I'll go unpack." she said.

"No! Please stay, we need your help! I need to know if my idea is appealing to the ladies or not!" Tamaki pleaded. Olivia sighed lightly.

"Okay. So what's your idea?" Olivia asked.

Tamaki put his index finger and thumb under his chin, "After reading through a Bali photo book, I was inspired to make the music room an exotic rainforest! And the hosts would be tropical gods!" Tamaki explained enthusiastically. Kyoya smirked slightly to himself.

"That's a brilliant idea. I'll get right on ordering the things we'll need." Kyoya said.

"How about you, Olivia? What did you think?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess the girls would like it," Olivia said unsurely, "I'm not sure what they're into, however."

"I'm sure they will," Kyoya said. He seemed to have pulled a notebook out of nowhere and was now writing something down, a smirk tugging at his lips, "As long as we show a bit of skin, they'll be all over it."

Olivia felt her eye begin to twitch. _What an asshole...,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm not needed anymore, so I'll just go get unpacked and you can work out the details." Olivia said, turning to leave, "Call for me if you need me."

* * *

Half an hour later, Olivia had completely unpacked herself and Kyoya and Tamaki were still discussing their plan. Olivia had changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt and she had tied her long rusty auburn hair into a ponytail. She was just booting up her laptop from her position on the bed. She had contorted herself into an uncomfortably tight-looking position, her neck on the headboard and the laptop on her chest.

Tamaki and Kyoya came in after they had finished talking, and they saw Olivia on her bed. Kyoya eyed her position and cleared his throat.

"A lady shouldn't have such horrible posture." He pointed out, sarcasm lacing his words. One corner of his mouth had turned up in a half-smirk.

Olivia didn't move her glance from the glowing screen in front of her, "You're really cute, but too bad you're an asshole." She said plainly. Kyoya's smirk turned into a full blown grin as he laughed at her.

Tamaki's breath caught in his throat, "Olivia! That's rude! A lady shouldn't use words like that!"

"Eh," Olivia replied half-heartedly, and begins typing at her computer, "Whatever."

* * *

** Olivia's Blog - Day 1**

** I've just arrived at my new home. So far I've met the boy I'm staying with, Tamaki Suoh, as well as his best friend, Kyoya Ootori. So far, I like Tamaki. He's very nice, but just a tad over-dramatic. His friend, however, is an asshole. I don't like him at all.**

** But they've invited me to their host club, basically an innocent version of male prostitution. It will be "quite an experience," as Four-Eyes put it.**

** Wish me luck.**

** -Olivia Fadley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Nothing too exciting happens, but things will soon escalate. So far Alyssa and I are still enjoying this story, and Chapter 3 is already underway!**

**Warnings: None, a few swear words, but that's it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. Her long rust-colored hair was stick straight and fell past her elbows, curling slightly at the ends. Her dim hazel eyes were laden with sleep, as she had only woken up a few minutes before. She glanced to her left and begun to stare at the puffy yellow dress hanging on the bathroom door. She grimaced. Olivia couldn't stand the thought of dresses, much less such a girly one.

After completing her short morning routine, she eyed the ridiculous lemon colored dress again and audibly groaned. After a couple of seconds of sulking she pulled the clothing on, momentarily getting stuck in the slip. She reluctantly pulled on the long white stockings and the uncomfortable maroon-colored mary-jane shoes. After staring at her ridiculous appearance in the large mirror, she still couldn't believe how awful she looked.

She left the large bathroom and entered her bedroom. Her laptop and schoolbag were resting on her desk. She put the computer in the bag, as well as a few pens and a notebook. She was just checking her appearance again in another large mirror when Tamaki knocked on the door.

"Olivia? Are you ready?" Tamaki asked. Olivia turned away from the mirror and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I just really hate this dress." Olivia grumbled. Tamaki chuckled.

"Oh, really? I think you look beautiful." Tamaki replied with a smile on his face. Olivia felt her face slightly redden and she pushed past the blond, heading for the front staircase.

"Let's just go." She said, ignoring the compliment. Tamaki blinked at her for a second before following her.

They made their way down the stairs, into the limo, and were heading towards Ouran Academy.

* * *

Olivia stepped in front of the doors of Ouran's third music room, questioning whether or not to go in. Tamaki had rushed out of their homeroom class quite fast, tugging Kyoya along, and Olivia had followed them to the very end of the top north hallway to this abandoned room. She exhaled and finally opened the large wooden doors.

She was greeted by Tamaki, as well as a few other handsome students, rushing around the room transforming the room into a tropical paradise. Each of the boys had an island-themed outfit on, consisting of a tunic around their waist and shiny golden jewelry around their necks and wrists. She saw Kyoya at a table in the corner of the room, typing at a sleek shiny computer. She ambled over to ask what everyone was doing.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting in the seat opposite the dark-haired boy. He glanced up from his screen and met her eyes for a second, before quickly looking back down.

"I had the supplies and props for Tamaki's Bali paradise setting ordered and flown in last night, and the rest of the hosts are just getting it set up," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled from the other side of the room, "What about this outfit for Haruhi?" Tamaki bounded over to their table, carrying a mannequin decked out in an island queen get up. Olivia noticed that it matched Tamaki's king outfit significantly. He set the mannequin down and saw that Olivia had arrived at the club.

"Oh, hey, Olivia," Tamaki said nervously, quickly trying to hide the mannequin.

"You said Haruhi is a guy, right?" Olivia questioned, "Why is that for him?"

Suddenly, one of the other guys ran over. He was short and child-like, and he looked like he belonged in the elementary school, "Haru-chan is a boy, but he's very pretty!" The boy said happily, "He almost looks like a girl!"

"Yeah, that's true, isn't it, Honey-senpai," Tamaki agreed. His voice still had a shaky anxious tone, but Olivia brushed it off with a shrug, she was more concerned as to why Tamaki referred to him as 'senpai'.

"Oh, everyone?" Tamaki said, calling out to the rest of the members of the host club, "There's someone you need to meet!"

The rest of the guys walked over and Tamaki gestured to Olivia, "This is Olivia Fadley, she's an exchange student from the US. She's staying with me at my house! Olivia, this is Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki explained, pointing out each boy.

Olivia quickly tried to shrink in on herself; being the center of attention was not her thing, "Hey," she said quietly.

"He's not giving you any trouble, is he?" One of the red-headed twins spoke up, a sly grin creeping on his face.

"Yeah, has he touched you or something? He tends to do that to girls." The other added with a matching smirk tugging at his lips.

"What," Olivia said flatly.

"YOU EVIL TWINS!" Tamaki yelled angrily, chasing after the two identical boys, "I DON'T TOUCH GIRLS LIKE THAT!"

"They're not serious, right?" Olivia asked dubiously, flicking her eyes to Kyoya.

"No, they like to mess with him a lot," Kyoya explained, his gaze staying on the screen.

"Good," Olivia said, letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

A few minutes later, the tropical setting was complete. Olivia thought that the real trees and the flowers imported from Bali were a bit much, but she felt her eye begin to twitch when live toucans and chameleons were released into the room.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked. Olivia hadn't moved from her place across from Kyoya, but she had pulled out her own laptop to get some schoolwork done. She couldn't concentrate, however. The squawking in the room was beginning to drive her mad.

"The happiness and entertainment of our customers is our top priority," Kyoya replied, a knowing smirk on his face. He looked up to meet Olivia's gaze, "No matter how costly and extravagant."

"I don't know," Olivia said, "I think it's all just a waste of money. Your 'customers' or whatever don't really need any of this." Kyoya stopped typing and eyed her curiously, usually people at Olivia's social standing weren't too concerned with wastefulness.

Olivia closed her laptop and put her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her laced fingers, "So how exactly do you entertain these girls?" she asked.

Kyoya closed his laptop as well and crossed his arms over his chest, "We just talk to the girls and make them happy. Compliment them, pour them tea, etcetera."

Olivia still thought the whole thing to be quite odd, she just nodded and watched the tallest member of the group, Mori, set down a lavish, golden throne in the center of a group of trees.

"It's almost time to open up the club!" Tamaki announced, sitting down in the throne.

"Where's Haru-chan?" Honey asked innocently.

The twins shrugged as they replied in unison, "We saw her heading to the library after class, she may just be running a little late."

"That'll be another 50 customers on her quota," Kyoya said, before quickly adding, "His, I mean."

Olivia was getting suspicious about how people kept talking about this Haruhi guy as if he were a girl. She continued to ignore it all when she asked, "What do you mean by quota?"

"Haruhi first showed up here a week ago, and he accidentally broke an expensive vase. Since he's a commoner, he's paying off his debt by being a host." Kyoya explained.

As he finished explaining, the door opened and everyone got in their place. It turned out to be a feminine looking guy, whom Olivia assumed to be Haruhi.

"Sorry I'm late guys I-" He stopped himself when he saw the scenery.

"Haruhi, I'd like you to meet Olivia Fadley!" Tamaki said, quickly gravitating towards the slender brunette. He put an arm around Haruhi's shoulders as he gestured towards Olivia, "She's an exchange student, and she's staying with me at my house. Don't get too jealous, Haruhi!" He cooed.

Haruhi rolled his eyes and pushed Tamaki off of him and walked further into the room, "Whatever, just get ready, I saw some girls making their way down here."

Just as Haruhi finished speaking, the door opened to show dozens of girls outside of the room, chattering away loudly.

"Welcome, ladies!" Tamaki announced, and the girls began to file in. Each boy went to their respective places, and the girls followed.

Olivia grabbed one of the tropical drinks sitting out and began to glance around the room. Olivia saw Haruhi talking to his group of girls; he was just talking and the girls looked like they were absolutely love-struck. But there was something off about him that she couldn't quite place. Olivia took her drink and walked over to where Kyoya was leaning against the tiki bar, writing more notes down into his portfolio.

"So what's the deal with Haruhi? Is he a crossdresser or something? He seems too feminine to be an actual guy," Olivia said bluntly. Kyoya flinched a little, and turned to face her. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled.

"You're much smarter than I thought. You're close to Tamaki, so I guess there's no reason you shouldn't know. She did break the vase, and since she unintentionally fooled most of us into believing she was a boy, she's paying her debt this way." Kyoya explained, his smug smile never leaving his face. Olivia grimaced at him and stuck out her tongue. She didn't know whether to take his first statement as a compliment or an insult.

Olivia glanced around the room. Her eyes fell to the twins, holding each other tenderly. The girls sitting with them were squealing about how they 'had never seen brotherly love quite like that.' It had gotten to the point where she stopped questioning anything weird she had seen around here.

"Livvy-chan!" Honey said happily, coming over and grasping Olivia's hand, "Do you want to have some cake with me?"

"I'd love to, but please just call me Olivia. I don't like nicknames." Olivia replied. Unbeknownst to Olivia, Kyoya smirked inwardly, making a mental note of Olivia's dislike for nicknames.

"Okay," Honey said, "Do you like strawberry cake, Olivia? Because we have a lot of that!"

Olivia sat with Honey and Mori for a few minutes, eating a piece of strawberry cake. She thought briefly to herself that if they were going to spend money on anything extravagant, this cake is the thing to get. Sometimes, some of the girls would come up to her and ask about what its like living with Tamaki. She didn't really have much to say other than that he was very polite and gentlemanly when welcoming her home. The girls would walk away, grumbling about their jealousy.

Olivia listened to the girls sitting around Honey and Mori coo and cry about how adorable Honey was. She thought that it was very odd that these girls were fawning over these guys as if they were celebrities. Kyoya was right, this was quite an experience.

Olivia's ears perked up as she heard Tamaki begin to announce something towards the end of the club session.

"I'd like everyone know that the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party next week! All of you lovely ladies are more than welcome to come!" Tamaki declared. The announcement was followed by an uproar of excited squeals from the girls in the room.

Olivia tried to shut the obnoxious hum of the girls out as she quietly watched a brunette girl walk over to Haruhi. She put her hand under Haruhi's chin and said, You're much cuter than I thought, Haruhi. I've decided to make you my new favorite host."

* * *

"Hey, boss! Stop eating that commoners ramen and come help us with the party planning!" Hikaru called. The host club had ended their activities for the day and they were staying after to plan the party. Tamaki was sulking in the corner, eating a bowl of ramen sulkily.

"Are you really that upset that Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Olivia asked. She was sitting at the table with her laptop open again, one earbud hanging from her ear.

"No! I couldn't care less!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping up from his spot in the corner of the room.

"It shouldn't matter," Kyoya said matter-of-factly, "She's had the disease for a while."

"What disease?" Haruhi spoke up.

"She has the host-hopping disease," Hikaru explained.

"A.K.A., the never-the-same-boy-twice disease," Kaoru added.

"That's right," Honey agreed, "because before she chose you, Haru-chan, she was with Tama-chan!"

"Usually our guests pick a favorite host and see them regularly, but Miss Kasugazaki can't pick a favorite. She changes her mind on a regular basis," Kyoya said simply.

"That's ridiculous," Olivia scoffed, "She might just have varied tastes, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Still, I don't care that Kanako likes Haruhi better than me!" Tamaki announced, "Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl! Daddy wants you to go back to the girl you were in middle school!"

"Well that came out of nowhere...," Olivia mumbled to herself.

While Tamaki loudly fussed over Haruhi, Kyoya closed his laptop and said to Olivia, "You're welcome to attend the party as well, Olivia."

Olivia held her hands up in a defensive way, "Oh no, that's alright. I don't have a dress with me, I didn't think to bring one along."

"Our mother has a few new spring designs," Hikaru offered.

"She'll need someone to get them a little more publicity as well," Kaoru added. He tugged at Olivia's long hair, "We'll help you style your hair as well; it's a pretty color but your cut is a little plain."

Olivia turned to them with a glare, "I like my hair. It's easy to manage. And don't pull on it!" She waved her hand to shoo the twins away, "That's a kind offer but parties just aren't my thing." She put her other earbud in her ear and clicked a button on her computer a couple of times, turning up the volume of her music.

Kyoya leaned over and pulled at Olivia's hair playfully. Olivia angrily glared at Kyoya and took out her earbud again, "What?" she asked impatiently.

"You should really attend the party, Livvy. We'd love for you to come," Kyoya said with a sly smile.

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "Don't call me that."

"What? Livvy?" He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, Four-Eyes," Olivia glared at Kyoya, even more harshly than before. She hated that teasing smirk playing at his lips. She wanted to punch it right off his smug face.

"What kind of sweets are going to be at the party, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, trying to change the subject. Tamaki stopped bothering Haruhi and began enthusiastically explaining the different desserts they would be having at the party. Just the thought of all the elegant food was making Olivia's mouth water.

As Tamaki continued, Olivia was starting to reconsider her decision. It all sounded very good, and who was she to turn down good food?

"Well, I might as well go," she said, trying to come up with a reason other than the food, "All of you are going to be there, and I don't want to be stuck at home by myself for all that time."

"Excellent, Olivia! Do you have any formal dancing experience?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, but I'm not very coordinated." Olivia said sheepishly.

"And Haruhi? Do you have any formal dancing experience?" Tamaki then turned to the brunette. Haruhi began to slightly panic.

"No, but the party isn't part of my quota is it? I'd just like to stay home and get some extra time to study," Haruhi said quickly, hopeful that she wouldn't have to attend the party.

"No, no! A host must know how to dance! You cannot properly entertain a lady not knowing how to dance!" Tamaki exclaimed, dramatically pointing in Haruhi's direction, "We'll have you dancing like a pro in no time!"

Soon after, the final details of the party were settled, and the hosts began to head home. On their way to the Suoh mansion, Tamaki was excitedly talking about the party, and that he was so glad that Olivia decided to come after all. Olivia cupped her face in her right hand, staring out the window at the dark, starless sky and the bright crescent moon. She was beginning to realize that her entire visit in Japan, not just the host club, was going to be quite the experience.

* * *

**Olivia's Blog - Day 2**

**My housemate, Tamaki, and his club have organized a party. That asshole Four-Eyes eventually teased me into going, although I don't care for huge parties (I'm definitely not going just for the wonderful spread of food they're going to have, what gave you that idea?).**

**I'm beginning to think that things between Kyoya and I are only going to get worse, I have no idea why he keeps bothering me. I wish he'd just leave me alone.**

**Again, wish me luck.**

**-Olivia Fadley**


	3. Chapter 3

**We hope that you like this chapter, it's got the first hint of romance! Chapter 4 is currently being worked on!**

**Warnings: None, a few swears but that's it. And feels!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Olivia stood at the Host Club's party, awkwardly tracing her finger along the dark blue and green patterns of her dress. The twin's mother let her borrow an elegant gown, and she felt confident in it. The twins had then styled her hair, giving her loose curls and a braid on each side of her head.

She was quickly regretting the decision to come. The party hadn't even officially started yet and she was already avoiding eye contact with multiple jealous girls. She hadn't made any friends besides the hosts since she came; almost every girl had it out for her because she was staying with Tamaki.

Suddenly the buzz from the party calmed down as the hosts walked down the staircase, "It is good to see you all here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you all welcome," Tamaki took a bow as the orchestra began to play a quiet melody, and all the girls erupted into applause.

"As always ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your hearts content," Kyoya began, "Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonights queen. The Queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave an inward sigh, "Good luck to you, my darlings," Tamaki blew the crowd a kiss and many girls squealed. The crowd then dispersed into various cliques and the hosts came down to dance with a few of their guests.

Olivia immediately made her way to the refreshments table, drooling as she saw all the different food. She had always loved food. Olivia stood around the refreshments for the first half hour of the night, occasionally playing with her red curls or going to the bathroom to check her make-up. The party became less awkward as more and more girls started to stalk the guys to make sure they got the next dance. Olivia was always trying her hardest not to laugh at the desperate measures of the many girls.

Honey came up to Olivia with a wide grin, "Livvy-chan, come dance with me!" Honey held out his hand. At this point, Olivia had figured out that she couldn't keep Honey from calling her Livvy-chan and she had given up. She gladly took his hand, sharing his childish grin, as they made their way to the dance floor.

They danced for about three songs until someone came and asked Honey to dance, glaring at Olivia as they walked away from her.

Olivia had had more fun than she was expecting to. She quickly regained hope in the party but returned to the refreshments table, but wasn't there very long until approached by yet another host.

"Olivia, may I have this next dance?" Tamaki asked Olivia, bowing politely and holding out his hand. Olivia smiled, even though she hated attention, it was nice to know the hosts were thinking about her entertainment.

"Yes, you may," She said taking Tamaki's hand. He smiled and led her out to the dance floor right as a slow song came on. They joined hands and Tamaki put his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" Tamaki casually questioned, moving his feet gracefully to the beat of the song.

"For the most part, yes. Most of the girls here don't really like me though," Olivia said, carefully inspecting her dancing to make sure she didn't step on Tamaki's feet, "But it doesn't bother me. I have you guys; the entire host club is treating me very well. I really appreciate that. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad my host club is treating you well. It is their job, isn't it?" Tamaki said with a kind smile. He suddenly grimaced as Olivia stepped on his foot.

"I am so sorry! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Olivia questioned in fear of accidentally hurting the boy. She was sure this was going to happen.

"Olivia, I'm fine, lets just keep dancing," Tamaki assured the frantic red-haired girl. He took her hand once again and began slowly dragging her to the music. They continued to dance for a while until Tamaki got a strange look on his face.

"Are you okay, Tamaki?" Olivia questioned worriedly. He kept the same strange look on his face for a few seconds.

"Where did Haruhi go? I don't see him." Tamaki wondered out loud, "I'll be back Olivia," He said right before running off towards the upstairs part of the hall.

Olivia stood there dazed for a moment before shaking her head and walking off. She went to stand near the orchestra so she could hear them better. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the wall as the orchestra played a variety of different songs, each seeming better than the last. She ended up getting very involved in the music, tapping her foot to the tempo and humming repeated rhythms.

"Livvy?" Suddenly her mood was shattered, "May I have this dance?" Olivia opened her eyes to see Kyoya, his hand held out to her, his sly smirk ever present.

"No way, Four-Eyes." Olivia barked at the dark-haired boy.

There was a collective gasp from a 6-foot radius of the two. There were instantly whispers of, 'She's denying Kyoya!', 'How could she deny a dance from the vice president of the host club?', 'She's so ungrateful!', and 'I would do anything to be her right now.'

Olivia suddenly felt very self-conscious with everyone talking about her decision. Kyoya was smirking up at her through his glasses, as if reading her mind. Olivia could feel the hatred building up in her, "Fine," She said, her words full of hate.

Kyoya took Olivia's hand and led her to the dance floor right as a slow song came on. Kyoya smirked and Olivia openly groaned.

"Why do you hate me so much, Livvy?" Kyoya smiled politely. But it was obvious to Olivia that he was just messing with her.

"Because you're a loser and an asshole, and don't call me Livvy." Olivia answered as Kyoya started dancing with her. She was very conscious of his hands on her waist, holding her tightly. The only appropriate place for her own hands were around his neck, and she set them there reluctantly.

"That isn't nice, Livvy." Kyoya smiled evilly at Olivia as they started to dance. She just glared up at him, noticing his excessive use of the dreaded nickname.

"I hate you." Olivia said. She looked up and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed at her childishness. Olivia was so caught up in messing with Kyoya that she wasn't focusing on keeping her feet away from Kyoya's, and she ended up stepping on his feet, "Oops," She said with a sly smirk, "My bad."

"That hurt, Livvy." Kyoya pouted. It was nothing like Kyoya but it made Olivia laugh at him, "Don't laugh at my pain," He grumbled, tugging on one of her red locks as payback.

"Don't touch my hair." Olivia said defensively, "You're an ass." She said sadly, stepping on his foot again but this time purposefully. Kyoya just smirked at her. They just stayed quiet for awhile, moving to the beat and Olivia occasionally stepping on Kyoya's shoe.

"You really seemed to enjoy the music the orchestra was playing earlier." Kyoya mentioned, ending his teasing and attempting small talk.

Olivia was slightly taken aback by his sudden change in attitude, "I really like music," she began to explain, "I play piano. I have since I was really young, but I don't have much time to play anymore since I started high school. I just really enjoy music overall." Olivia said, looking over to Kyoya to see him looking her in the eye. She looked away and felt her face heat up.

"I'd really like to hear you play sometime, Olivia. You know we have pianos in the third music room. Tamaki also has pianos in his house. I think you should pick the hobby up again." Kyoya said, sounding very serious. It shocked Olivia how genuinely serious he looked. She looked off into the distance as they danced to the beautiful music. She really did want to start again, it almost broke her heart when her parents made her stop playing. 'It will distract you from your studies,' they said. It was one of the reasons she hated her parents.

"Yeah, I might." Olivia said looking up at him. They locked eyes again and this time Olivia didn't look away. She felt her heart swell as Kyoya started to lean towards Olivia, eyes never moving. Their lips came centimeters apart and Olivia was very nervous. She hated Kyoya, didn't she? Why was she doing this? How come she wasn't backing up and slapping him for being so crude?

"You okay there, Olivia?" Kyoya asked, smirking at her, "The song is over. Thanks for the dance." Then Kyoya left. Olivia just stood in the dance floor for a couple of seconds before someone bumped into her. She apologized and walked off, acting like nothing had happened.

She just stood around the refreshments area for a while until Kyoya went to make an announcement at the front of the staircase.

"Ladies, if you could all come outside for the announcing of tonight's queen," Kyoya said gesturing towards a balcony-looking area.

When they made it outside a couple came running across the courtyard. Suddenly the lights burst on and Tamaki began speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple."

The couple looked up at the crowd of people and looked shocked. The guy took advantage of the moment and turned to bow at the girl, "Princess Kasuka, may I have this dance?"

The courtyard fell silent until the girl gasped, "Yes." Everyone erupted into applause. The music began and the two began to waltz. They had a genuine time and were so happy while dancing. The boy whispered something to the girl that wasn't heard by the crowd. Her eyes lit up and then she just smiled.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki announced when the couple had ended their dance.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru exclaimed through a microphone.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru finished the statement and the crowd applauded for the young girl.

"And for her reward," Hikaru began, "A kiss on the cheek from the king!"

Tamaki smiled and put his hand to his chin, "You ready?"

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru finished for his twin brother.

The host then began conversing amongst themselves, Tamaki looked dumbfounded and the twins just shrugged their shoulders and said in unison, "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night would make the evening more thrilling for everyone."

The guy looked at Kanako and began speaking about how it was to commemorate her graduation from host hopping. The hosts began talking again Kyoya, writing in his book, mumbled something to Haruhi and she began to walk down the stairs towards the girl.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey chimed in.

Tamaki looked shocked as he came to a realization, "What?!" Haruhi turned the girl's head and began to lean forward to kiss her cheek, "WAIT HARUHI!" Tamaki rushed forward and slipped on a conveniently placed banana peel, falling onto Haruhi's back. It pushed Haruhi forward and made her kiss the girl on the lips. The crowd of girls erupted into multiple squeals and shouting. Haruhi looked shocked and Tamaki looked devastated.

The ball shortly came to an end after the kiss shared between Haruhi and Kanako. All the girls had left long ago and it was just the hosts and Olivia, cleaning the ball room. Olivia and Kyoya were sat at a table together, Kyoya tapping away at his laptop and Olivia holding her head up with her left hand.

"Really Olivia," Olivia looked up at Kyoya, his ever-present smirk on his lips, "I'd really like to hear you play sometime." Olivia hid her face and mumbled something resembling an 'okay'.

* * *

**Olivia's Blog- Day 3**

**So I went to the party. It started off okay, but then Four-Eyes asked me to dance. It was terrible he teased me and pulled my hair, but then it seemed like we were starting to actually have a conversation. He called me Olivia for once, but he teased me again and then left. It was very odd. I never want to see him again, like usual.**

**The food was good, though.**

**Thanks for the luck.**

**- Olivia Fadley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Here is chapter 4. We are SO sorry this took so long, there have just been a lot of things going on in both of our lives that we would rather not talk about.**

**Anyways we apologize for the quality of this chapter, it's sort of a filler. But we'll definitely make up for it in chapter 5, we've already got it all planned! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a normal day at the host club. The hosts were wearing fancy kimonos, designed by Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. Olivia had watched them set up the extravagant scenery, again thinking that it was too much. She liked Tamaki a lot, she really did. But she didn't understand his obsession with this host club of his. She thought that it was a lot of time and effort put into the happiness of girls that Tamaki didn't even know very well. It was all very nice of him, but Olivia couldn't shake her feelings against this entire thing.

After the host club had shut down for the day, and they had changed back into their school uniforms. They were getting everything put away, and Kyoya was typing at his laptop again. Olivia sat across from him and Kyoya glanced up for a second, expecting a teasing comment or something from her. Instead, she pointed to the open door of the host club, where a slender girl was silently watching them from the hallway.

"Hey, Kyoya," she began, "Who is that?" He looked towards the door and just shrugged. He got up and walked towards the hosts.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest," The twins said together.

They proceeded to go over to the girl in the doorway. Each twin handed her a red rose, murmuring sweet nothings in unison, and the girl leaned away, almost in fear. Tamaki went over and scolded the twins for not being courteous enough to their new guest. He handed her a rose as well, and as he tried to put his finger under her chin, she violently pushed him away and screamed, "No! Don't touch me! You're phony!"

The brown-haired girl then started yelling a string of insults at Tamaki, until he dramatically fell to the floor in what the twins called, 'One Man Slow-Motion.'

Tamaki fell to the ground with a grunt and Kyoya looked at her thoughtfully, beginning to say, "I don't suppose... you are...?"

Suddenly, the new girl started running towards him with tears in her eyes, "It's you! Kyoya!" She lunged at him, stepping on Tamaki in the process, "Oh, how I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!"

Olivia was watching all of this unfold, and as she watched the unknown girl wrap her arms lovingly around Kyoya, she felt her eye begin to twitch. She instantly despised this girl, and, to be honest, she didn't have a legitimate reason. The girl just didn't sit right with her.

Soon after the hosts had calmed her down, they had gotten some information out of the girl. Her name was Renge Houshakuji and she was going to be transferring into the same class as Haruhi and the twins.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight," Renge said sporadically. Olivia promptly rolled her eyes, What the actual fuck..., she thought to herself. Renge began wistfully explaining reasons why she had fallen in love with the dark haired boy. Things like admiring flowers and rescuing kittens, and the other people in the room did not believe her for one second.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way, I could recognize my love anywhere!" Renge insisted. Now this girl was definitely giving Olivia a headache. What the hell is she on about, Olivia wondered, Four-Eyes is too much of a self-centered ass to do any of that stuff.

Renge went on and on about Kyoya's perfection and kindness and whatnot until she said, "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-Doki Memorial!" Renge dramatically pointed at Kyoya, "You're my real life Ichigo Miyabi!"

The room fell silent, suddenly realizing what was going on. Tamaki and the twins started to panic, screaming something about 'otaku.'

"I get it now...," Kyoya mumbled, "You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me and somehow deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged. I don't suppose this character wears glasses as well?"

"So she... made it up?" Tamaki asked, "You're not really her fiancée?"

"Well no, I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage... Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman," Kyoya said plainly.

Olivia rolled her eyes and put a finger to her temple, "You could've said something earlier, moron..."

"According to my research, I understand you're in charge of managing the club, is that true, Kyoya?" Renge rambled adoringly.

"That's right, Kyo-chan is our director!" Honey said to Renge.

"You're the club's director? That's just perfect!" Renge squealed, "Oh, wow! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business!"

"We don't advertise," The twins said exasperatedly, "We're just a host club."  
"I've made up my mind, from now on I'm going to be the manager of this host club!" Renge declared. She ignored the protests of the hosts, and eventually it became clear that is was useless to deny her. She was going to be the new manager of the host club.

"Um, Kyoya?" Tamaki mumbled, appearing behind Kyoya, who was sitting cross-legged on a sofa.

Kyoya smiled lightly, "Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a valuable Ootori client, so all I ask is for you just to be nice to her," Kyoya said.

"Oh, so you only want to keep her around so she gets a good impression of your family's business?" Olivia said sarcastically, "Selfish prick..."

Kyoya turned his head to look back at Olivia, who was standing behind the couch. He was about to make a retort but Renge stood up from her spot across from Kyoya and smiled, "Well, I'm excited to work with you boys."

* * *

The next day, Renge arrived at the host club, bearing a batch of cookies. Although the notion was kind, they were slightly burnt. Haruhi munched on the cookies as she watched the rest of the hosts bicker like they usually did. Renge stood watching all of this, until she lashed out randomly again.

"Lukewarm!" Renge said coldly, putting a finger to her chin, and then began to shout, "Every single one of you!" Then, the brown-haired girl went into a speedy rant about their characters. She explained that each of their personalities were stale, and that if they continued to be like this, their customers would leave the host club altogether. As unlikely as this was, Tamaki was moved, per usual.

"She's making a point, you know! What if the ladies leave the host club because we continue to bore them? We cannot let that happen! It's time to make some changes to our characters!"

Renge clapped her hands together excitedly, "Excellent! Let's get started right away!"

* * *

Renge was standing on the edge of a movie set with her hands on her hips, staring at the hosts act out her script. After her episode about character development, she had decided to fly in a movie crew from Hollywood and make a movie about the hosts, now with their newly improved characterization. Olivia was sitting in a folding chair off to the side, her laptop in her lap. Kyoya was sitting in a chair next to Olivia, writing in his notebook. Renge didn't think that his character needed changing, so he wasn't taking part in the movie.

Olivia looked up from her laptop and turned to Kyoya, "This is all such a waste of time," she complained, "Why does Renge need to make a movie for a couple of boys she met not even 24 hours ago?"

"Just be nice to her, Livvy," Kyoya said tiredly. Olivia's eyes narrowed at the mention of her nickname again. She decided to ignore it, for now.

"Why is it so important that I'm nice to her? I don't like her; she's an annoying pest. Why should I be nice?" Olivia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As I said before, her family is a prominent Ootori client. It's important that she gets a good impression and says positive things about me and my family so her family doesn't leave our business," Kyoya explained.

Olivia was beginning to get interested, so she pried further, "Why do you care so much about your father's business?"

Kyoya sighed exasperatedly, "It's a long story," he said.

Olivia shrugged, closing her laptop and putting her elbows on one side of her chair, "I've got time."

Kyoya exhaled again, "I want to please my father and become his heir. He is very strict, and if I am the cause of him losing business, I'll never be the heir to the Ootori company."

Olivia looked up and gave him a small smile, the first shred of genuine kindness she had shown him since arriving, "I understand. My parents are strict on me, too. That's the only reason I'm here; they wanted me to get a better education so I can someday take over their business. We manufacture cars, and I've never been interested in cars. I want to do something that makes me happy, not something that makes my family happy," she said quietly.

Olivia glanced up to look at Kyoya, who was staring at her wondrously, his mouth slightly open. She felt herself blush but she couldn't look away. Kyoya opened his mouth to say something, but the twins walked off set and began to tease them.

"Livvy and Four-Eyes, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang. Kyoya and Olivia both turned red and scowled at the mischievous twins.

"Shut up, you two!" Olivia barked. She opened her laptop again and got on her favorite blogging site. She was trying to distract herself from what had happened with Kyoya a few moments before. She wasn't sure what had happened between the two of them. She didn't know what to think.

Every few minutes, Olivia would spare a glance at Kyoya, who looked as if he were doing the same thing. The way he was writing in his notebook was frantic, occasionally stopping to respond to Hikaru and Kaoru's complaints about Renge's script.

Suddenly, there was a scream from the set, and everyone began to rush to the scene, including Olivia. She turned the corner to see that Haruhi was crumpled on the ground with Renge kneeling in front of her, as if they had both been shoved into the wall. Two sketchy looking students were standing over them, panicked looks on their faces. Renge got up hurriedly and began to ask Haruhi if she was okay. Tamaki rounded the corner a few moments after everyone else, and his eyes fell to Haruhi. He saw the tears in her eyes and immediately took action.

He swiftly grabbed one of the guys and shoved him against the wall and angrily said, "So which one of you jerks started this?"

"Wait Suoh, it's not what you think." The other guy pleaded with Tamaki, "That girl started it; she was giving us a hard time!"

"He's telling the truth, senpai," Haruhi stood up, covering her face, "It wasn't their fault. They were provoked." Tamaki let go of the man and rushed over to Haruhi as the two men scurried away.

Tamaki touched Haruhi's face, "Haruhi, are you in any pain?"

"Yeah, it's my contact." Haruhi pulled her finger from her face, showing her contact to everyone.

Tamaki's jaw dropped in complete shock, "Your contact?" He stuttered and made the girl look up at him.

"Yeah, I guess it must have slipped out." She gave an innocent smile. Tamaki stared at her for a while and just started laughing. He mumbled something to Haruhi before they both started laughing.

"You... you... Please tell me you got that, Camera Man!" Renge burst out, the camera man gave her a thumbs up, "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! Now all it needs is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya."

All of a sudden there was a huge crash. Renge looked toward the sound only to see Kyoya holding a rock to the camera's lense.

"What is something wrong?" Renge looked at Kyoya with a befuddled look on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence," Kyoya looked up at Renge standing in the middle of the alleyway, "I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Olivia held in laughter as Renge looked devastated.

"A pest?" Renge mumbled before bursting out into tears, "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry. You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!" Renge, now sobbing, looked at the ground shaking.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki said matter-of-factly. Renge fell to the ground, crying even harder now.

"Does it really matter?" Renge looked up Haruhi, who was now leaning over to talk to her, "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way!" Renge looked at the ground.

"I told you she was gonna end up causing trouble," Olivia said with a smirk. Kyoya looked down at her, "I'm glad you finally stuck it to her." Kyoya smiled at her.

"Someone needed to tell her when she had gotten too far." Kyoya glanced toward Haruhi and Renge sitting in the alley way, pushing up his glasses.

Olivia looked up at him for a minute and then mumbled, "Took you long enough."

* * *

**Olivia's Blog- Day 4**

**Today was... interesting, to say the least. A girl (who could very well be clinically insane) named Renge showed up today and threw herself onto Four-Eyes, calling him "her sweet prince." I wanted to gag. We discovered she was obsessed with him, even without ever meeting him in person before in her life, because he looked exactly like a dating sim character that she was infatuated with.**

**Since she's rich and insane, she decided to make a movie of the hosts. It was very dramatically cliched, and after some sketchy students shoved Haruhi and Renge into a wall, Kyoya finally lost it. He called her a pest and made her cry. It was great.**

**Hopefully she doesn't bother us any longer.**

**Wish me luck.**

**-Olivia Fadley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, this chapter didn't take two weeks this time, thankfully. We said that we would make it up to you guys for last chapters huge delay, and we certainly did. ;) We enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, and we hope you'll like it!**

**(If you couldn't tell with this chapter, Alyssa and I are musicians)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Ouran Host Club had just begun that day's activities, and Kyoya was sitting at his usual table, typing at his computer. He was working on some important things for another one of Tamaki's insane ideas as a theme. He preferred to be alone while working on something like this, and he was more than annoyed when Olivia walked up to him and handed him 1000 yen.

"Host me, Four-Eyes," She said with a smirk.

Kyoya stopped typing and put his head in his hands with a sigh, "Why?" He asked tiredly.

"Because I want to bother you. Also I'm very bored," She slapped the money in front of him and sat down in the seat across from the dark-haired boy. She laced her fingers together and set her chin on them, "So," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Livvy, can you please leave me alone? I've got a lot of work to do. I'm not hosting today for that reason," He explained, getting more and more agitated the longer she stayed.

"You called me Livvy again. I'm staying right here just to bug you."

Kyoya's eye began to twitch, "Go away."

"Aw, Kyoya," she pouted, "That's not how a host is supposed to act. I'm not swooning yet."

Kyoya smirked a little at that remark, but he was still extremely annoyed with her. Then he remembered something, "You know, I'm still waiting to hear you play, Livvy," He said with a grin.

Olivia's eyes darted to his and she glared at him, "You're serious?" She said flatly.

"Of course," He replied, his smirk ever present.

"No," she said, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Why not?" He said with a sarcastic whine on his words.

"Because I don't want to play for you. And anyways, I haven't played in two years. I won't be as good." She said with a shrug, as if it were obvious. Kyoya sighed and turned back to his computer and Olivia pulled out her own.

They were silent for a minute, until Kyoya finally spoke up again, eyes not moving from the screen, "If you play piano for me, I'll stop calling you Livvy."

He looked up at her with a sly smirk and Olivia groaned. She really wanted him to stop calling her Livvy. It was one of the things that made her hate Kyoya in the first place. If she did play for him, she'd need to practice. She could probably get back up to the same level she was at before if she tried. Although it would be a lot of work...

After a few seconds of contemplating all of this, Olivia finally gave in, "Fine. I'll play for you. But you have to promise to not call me Livvy anymore. Got it, asshole?"

Kyoya smirked again and put a hand to his chest, as if he were taking an oath, "I promise."

"Good. Now I'm gonna go home and practice. I'll play for you next Friday." She said curtly. By playing for him on Friday, this would give her an entire week to practice. Olivia got up and put her school bag over her shoulder again, and she quietly walked over to where Tamaki was making a few girls swoon.

"Tamaki, do we have a piano at home?" Olivia asked

"Well, yes of course, we have a few," Tamaki said, "Why?"

"We're going home," She deadpanned, and began to drag him away from the girls.

Tamaki began to flail from Olivia's grasp, "Wait, Olivia!" he cried. Olivia ignored him and kept walking, and she pulled him all the way out the door.

* * *

Tamaki and Olivia finally arrived at the second Suoh mansion, and as they opened the front doors, Tamaki began to ask, "So why did we have to come home early?"

"Your dumb friend wants me to play piano for him, and the only reason I'm doing this is because he's going to stop calling me Livvy. So I need to practice," Olivia complained as the door was shut behind them.

Tamaki tilted his head slightly, "You could've just practiced at the school, I mean we were in a music room."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid; I knew that. I just...," Olivia looked down at her shoes, "I didn't want to practice in front of all of those people. Especially since most of them dislike me."

Tamaki gave her a small smile, "That's perfectly alright," He said kindly, "I didn't know you played piano. I do as well."

Olivia was silent for a few moments until she awkwardly began, "You don't suppose... You could help me, maybe?" She said sheepishly.

Tamaki laughed a little, "Sure, I don't mind. I would also like to hear you play, Olivia."

Olivia gave him a small smile in response, "Great. We should find something for me to play."

"I've got a small library of piano music upstairs," He explained, "My mother had a lot of piano music that I would play for her."

Olivia wanted to ask about his mother, but decided that now was not the time. She followed him up the stairs so she could find a piece suitable to play for Kyoya.

* * *

"No, Olivia, it's G major so it only has F sharp, there isn't a D sharp." Tamaki scolded.

"Oh okay, yeah, that's right." Olivia took a pencil to mark the note she had missed a few times in a row, putting a natural sign in front of it, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's alright. Play that small section again, please," Tamaki requested. Olivia and Tamaki had been practicing for a few hours, and Olivia was feeling herself get better and better. At first her fingers stumbled across the keys, as they had become unadjusted to the instrument with lack of practice. She even had to stop and lay across the keys as she was so frustrated. Eventually, after going through a few pages of a practice book, and playing her solo _extremely_ slowly, she had started to sound as if she had never stopped.

Olivia started to play the section again as she was told, and she moved her fingers knowingly across the monochrome keys. Her eyes darted carefully from the page to her fingers, until she came to the spot she was having problems with. She hit the correct white key instead of the black one she had hit every other time.

"Excellent," Tamaki said quietly, trying not to interrupt her playing, "Now go on."

Olivia nodded slightly, and continued playing. She came to one of the fermatas and held the note out. The note began to taper out slowly and it eventually stopped. Olivia took her hands off the keys and feet off the pedals.

"My hands are starting to cramp; I think we should stop," Olivia said, rubbing the back of her hand with the other. Tamaki nodded in agreement, and he stood up. Olivia shuffled the papers on top of the keyboard and set them in a neat stack. The two stood in silence for a few beats until Olivia spoke up again.

"Do you... Do you think he'll like it?" She asked quietly. She awkwardly began to rub her hands again. Why did she care if Kyoya liked her playing? She was only doing this because she wanted him to stop calling her that God-awful nickname. There was no reason for her to care what he thinks about her. But yet, there was something in the back of her mind that wanted him to like it, desperately, even. Something that wanted to impress him, and she couldn't shake the feeling.

Olivia's ears turned red as she began to get flustered, "Not that I care or anything! But..., do you?"

Tamaki turned to her and smiled softly, "Of course he will. He'll love it!"

Olivia smiled widely, breathing an inward sigh of relief, "Awesome, thank you so much Tamaki. I really appreciate your help." As the two headed off to their separate rooms, Olivia kept thinking about what Tamaki said. He seemed very confident that Kyoya would like it, and after a few more days of practice, she hoped she would believe him.

* * *

**Olivia's Blog - Day 5**

**Kyoya wants me to play piano for him next week. Although I have not touched a piano in two years, Four-Eyes still insists that I play something for him. Thankfully, Tamaki plays piano as well, and he helped me pick a piece and helped me get back in shape. So far I'm sounding alright, but I definitely have some room for improvement. I'll be practicing all week, so I can sound better than just halfway decent.**

**Not that I want to impress him or anything, obviously...**

**Wish me luck!**

**-Olivia Fadley**

* * *

Olivia spent the entirety of the next week at the piano. Sometimes she would practice with Tamaki at her side, and sometimes she practiced alone. She had major pains in her hands but she didn't care, they stopped hurting when she put her fingers to the keys. Olivia would not stop until she had it perfected, and by the sixth day of that week, she did. Her fingers would glide along the keys, not missing a note, never hitting a D sharp unless it said so otherwise. Not only were the notes perfect, but the emotion that rang through the melody was just so moving, and each time Olivia finished a runthrough, she had to stop and breathe for a minute, taking in the music with a small grin on her face.

That Thursday evening, Olivia and Tamaki were putting away a few things after that day's worth of hosting. They had been stacking a set of cake plates until Tamaki began to say something.

"Oh, that's right," he sighed, "I needed to get a book for my chemistry class. I'll be right back, I'm just going to get it."

"Alright, I'll stay here then," Olivia replied, setting a few teacups in their box.

Tamaki was halfway to the door before he turned around to face Olivia again, "Why don't you practice some?"

Olivia huffed, "Fine. But my hands have begun to hurt."

"I understand, but at least play through it once," Tamaki lightly pleaded.

Olivia finally agreed and as Tamaki shut the large door to the third music room, Olivia sat in front of the sleek grand piano in the corner of the room.

Meanwhile, as Olivia began to play through her piece, Kyoya pulled up to the front of the school, and began to angrily walk to the doors. _I can't believe I left my laptop in the music room_, he cursed himself. He opened the massive front doors and headed to the grand staircase in front of him. The school was silent until he made it up the first flight of stairs, and he heard the faintest sound of a piano.

_Whoever is playing surely has experience_, Kyoya determined as he listened intently to the melody. Even though Kyoya had minimal musicality, he couldn't distinguish a single mistake in the tune. He decided to follow the sound, as it seemed to be coming from somewhere along the way to the third music room.

He walked through the halls, his anger becoming subdued by the beautiful melody floating through the school. As he neared the third music room, the music was getting louder. He soon realized that it was actually coming from inside the third music room. _What is Tamaki doing here so late_, he wondered to himself as he grasped the door handle. He quietly opened the door, careful not to disturb who he thought was Tamaki at the piano.

He absentmindedly glanced at the piano in the corner of the room and did a double take when he saw a flash of red hair instead of blonde. He stopped dead in his tracks and just watched as Olivia played. He was awestruck as the music completely filled his ears, now that he was closest to its source. Kyoya watched her as her body swayed to the music. _She obviously knows the piece well_, Kyoya thought to himself, _Was this what she was going to play for me tomorrow?_

Kyoya's gaze lingered on her face, however, longer than he wanted it to. Her eyes were closed, and her fingers moved precisely even without sight, as she knew the black and white keys all too well. The corners of her mouth were turned up in a contented smile. Olivia looked like she was in a whole other world; she was so caught up in the music and the emotion that flowed within it. Before Kyoya knew it, she had whisked him away along with her. He had wondered why, if this was what she sounded like two years ago, she could she think she wouldn't be any good. You couldn't lose such skill like this in just a matter of two years.

Suddenly the glorious finale commenced. He felt so peaceful when listening to Olivia's wonderful melody. Kyoya felt his chest clench, and the feeling was slightly unfamiliar. He was too caught up to actually catch on to what the sensation was. _This piece is so beautiful_, Kyoya marveled, _And she's so beautiful._

His gut wrenched due to his previous thought, and he was lurched out of his trance. Where did that come from? he thought. He started to deny it quickly, as if he had embarrassed himself in front of another person. _She's not beautiful_, he compromised, _But she _is_ quite pretty..._

Olivia reached to the far left side of the piano to hit the last chord, ending the piece and leaving Kyoya in awe, "That was magnificent, Olivia," Kyoya found himself saying. His heart rate lept up exponentially as he walked towards the piano. He watched her look up calmly, until she realized who was speaking.

"Four-Eyes?" She jumped slightly, hitting a few random keys, "What are you doing here?"

"I left my laptop here earlier, and I came to retrieve it," He explained. Olivia nervously stood to shuffle her music. She began to say something rude to him, but he interrupted, reverting back to his usual cool character on the outside. He had begun to feel the slightest bit more comfortable with the conversation, but yet his heart was still racing.

"I meant what I said earlier, Olivia" He murmured, coming closer to where she stood, and soon Kyoya was also behind the piano, "Magnificent."

Olivia began to frantically piece together a response, not knowing what to say. She was taken aback by Kyoya's sudden kindness, "Er, um, thank, uh, you, Kyoya..." She stumbled on her words. Anxiety ebbed at her mind, and she played with her hands to give them something to do. She didn't know why she was so anxious, it was just her worst enemy complimenting her...

Kyoya looked down at Olivia and watched her nervously clasp her hands together, and he searched his mind for something to say to put her at ease, "It was as if you hadn't taken a two year break."

Olivia felt her face burn and her lips turn up slightly. She reached up to tuck a strand of red hair out of her face and glanced up at Kyoya. She was startled to see him staring down intently at her. Every part of her screamed to look away, but yet she just couldn't leave his dark grey eyes. Instead of looking at her with annoyance like they usually did, they stared down with genuine compassion and they seemed truly inviting.

Olivia's mind quickly jumped back to the night of the party, and remembered they were stuck in a moment like this before. They had stood still on the dance floor, staring at each other silently, their faces just centimeters apart. She remembered Kyoya had grinned while making a cheeky remark, and walked away from her. She wondered if this was another one of those instances, but she didn't have any time to pull away.

Kiss her, Kyoya's mind told him. So he did.

He put his hands on her hips and pressed his lips to hers. At first, Olivia was floored. She didn't move. Her heart rate must have been at stroke level, but she did the only thing she realized she wanted to do. She kissed back.

Olivia pressed her chest to Kyoya's, resting her hands on his shoulders. Her sore fingers dug into his blazer as she pulled him close. Their lips molded to one another, and moved in sync as if they had done this for years. Quite the contrary, neither of them had kissed anyone before in their lives. Olivia was panicking, hoping she wasn't making any mistakes, and Kyoya was thinking the same thing.

They parted for their need to breathe, and begun to inhale and exhale heavily. They were still close enough to feel each other's breath. They stayed like that silently, not knowing what to say, but also not needing to say anything. Olivia felt as if she could stay like this forever.

"Hey, Olivia?" The two were still in their own little world when Tamaki opened the door, not even hearing him enter the room. They instantly jumped away. Kyoya put his fist to his mouth and awkwardly coughed, and Olivia frantically went back to shuffling her sheet music.

"Hey, Tamaki," Olivia said quietly.

"I got my book, we can leave now," Tamaki glanced over and saw Kyoya walking over to grab his laptop, "Oh, Kyoya, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, um, I just needed to get my laptop. I left it here earlier today. I had a few things on my mind," Kyoya said quickly, fast-walking over to where he was sitting earlier that day. His eyes darted over to Olivia. She was standing with her sheet music in her hands, the paper fluttering as her hands shook. He looked to her face and noticed tears in her eyes, threatening to fall down her flushed cheeks. Kyoya's heart dropped at the sight.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Tamaki asked, concern lacing his words. Olivia shook her head and pressed the back of her hand to her eye.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," She said, her voice a little shaky, "I've just got something in my eye. An eyelash, probably."

Kyoya was a little relieved that she didn't tell Tamaki, but he still was extremely worried about her. It was obviously the kiss, but why, exactly, was she crying? Was it because she was happy? Was she sad? Was she just overwhelmed?

Kyoya's head swirled with all of these questions, until he was jolted out of his thoughts when Tamaki said his farewell.

"See you tomorrow, Kyoya," Tamaki called, waving a hand in Kyoya's direction. Kyoya saw Olivia look back at him one last time, and her teary eyes still hadn't cleared. Kyoya lifted a hand in a response, waving half-heartedly. Olivia gave him a forced smile and left with Tamaki.

As Kyoya finally left the room, he looked to his left and saw Olivia and Tamaki turn the corner, out of his line of sight. He stood in front of the massive doors, shoulders slack and chest constricted, "What have I done," He murmured to himself, quiet enough that the pair in front of him wouldn't hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Woooo chapter six! This chapter was really easy to write. Alyssa and I were working and we wrote and wrote, only thinking we had 1000 words or so. We checked the word count, and this chapter is kinda long! **

**We apologize for the feels that might have been caused last chapter (not really) But be grateful, this chapter could have been much sadder than it is.**

**Warnings: None, a few swears maybe i dont remember**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The sleek limousine pulled up to the driveway of the Suoh residence. Tamaki and Olivia pulled themselves out of the vehicle and trudged up to the front door.

"Oh my god, I am exhausted!" Olivia stretched her arms, reaching high above her head, "I need to go to sleep. See you tomorrow, Tamaki."

"Good night, Olivia." Tamaki gave a small wave to the girl as she made her way up the giant staircase.

Olivia walked down the large hallway, turning in to her large, extravagant bedroom. She grabbed a sweatshirt and shorts with shaky hands and quickly stripped out of her bright yellow uniform. After she pulled her sweatshirt over her head, Olivia layed down on her bed and curled up into a ball and started to sob.

_I hate Kyoya; why did I do that?_ She thought hopelessly._ Why did he do that? Why would he mess with me like that?_

All of these questions filled her mind and overwhelmed her. She hated Kyoya, she hated the world, but most of all, she hated herself. _I'm supposed to hate Kyoya, aren't I? Then why did I kiss back? Why didn't I push him away and angrily storm out of the room? And... why did I enjoy the kiss?_

She pulled the covers over her shaking frame and buried her face in the pillow, drowning in her own thoughts and desperately wanting to just disappear.

* * *

"Pick up, goddamnit! Tamaki, please pick up you cell phone." Kyoya nervously paced around his bedroom, hair disheveled and glasses askew while hanging low on his nose.

"Hi, this is Tamaki," The blonde boy answered cheerfully.

"Tamaki, thank God. Is Olivia okay?" Kyoya stopped suddenly, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Kyoya? Yes, she's fine. She just went up to bed. Did something happen?" Tamaki's voice immediately filled with worry.

"I messed up, Tamaki. I really messed up." Kyoya fell onto his couch, grunting as he did.

"What happened, Kyoya?" Tamaki ran up the stairs and darted into his room to finish the conversation privately.

"I left my laptop in the music room today. I ended up having to come back for it. When I came back, Olivia was playing such beautiful music. I just stood to listen. I don't know what came over me. I got so overwhelmed by the melody. I went overboard," Kyoya took in a deep breath, before finally admitting, "... and, I kissed Olivia," Tamaki's jaw dropped, "I didn't know what I was doing. It was a heat of the moment thing, y'know? I kissed her and then you came back. After that, you guys left. Did you see her? She was so close to crying. I've upset her so badly. I don't want her to be upset. I feel awful." Kyoya was rambling, full of embarrassment and worry.

At first Tamaki didn't know what to say. This sudden confession from his best friend was a lot to take in.

"You kissed her?" Tamaki finally asked, his voice almost a squeak. Kyoya gulped, "Oh, okay. Well, umm, as far as I saw she was fine. She came home saying she was exhausted and went to her bedroom, nothing more." Tamaki assured the nervous raven-haired boy.

"Oh, you oblivious twat. Go check on her. Please make sure she's okay," Kyoya sighed, "For me."

Tamaki hopped up and started walking, "Of course. I'll call you back, Kyoya." Tamaki then hung up the phone, putting it on the nearest side table and walked to Olivia's room.

He went to knock on the door and heard a few muffled cries, "Are you okay, Olivia?" Tamaki called.

"I'm fine, Tamaki, go away." Olivia said, her voice cracking once or twice.

"You don't sound fine, Olivia, I'm coming in." Tamaki said sternly as he opened the door. He was greeted by a room full of darkness.

"Get out, Tamaki. I just want to be alone." Tamaki started walking towards the lump laying on the bed.

"Is it about Kyoya?" Tamaki asked bluntly. Olivia's heart raced a little bit and she held back a sob.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, Tamaki," Olivia stuttered, "Just please go away." She burst out into tears again.

Tamaki sat on the bed next to her, stroking her back as she sobbed, "Shh, it's okay Olivia. It'll be okay." Tamaki murmured more calming sounds, just letting her cry as much as she needed.

Tamaki sighed a little, "Kyoya told me, you know."

Olivia started to cry harder, and Tamaki hurriedly said, "But he's really worried about you, Olivia!"

At that, Olivia's crying slowed, and she pulled the covers off of her tear-streaked face. She sniffled, "R-Really?" she murmured. Olivia felt herself calm down some. She hoped what Tamaki said was true. She was just so worried that this was all just a huge thing to mess with her, and it scared her to death.

Tamaki nodded, smiling kindly at her. Olivia straightened herself out, crawling out from under the blankets completely, and sat with her back on the headboard of the bed. The tears had finally stopped some, but her face still looked sullen.

"Do you want to talk to him? I can call him if you-" Olivia cut him off by putting her hands up quickly.

"No!" She exclaimed, but she looked down at her hands, embarrassed at her outburst, "No, I would want to talk to him about it in person, y'know?"

"I understand, I'll call and tell him you want to speak in person," Tamaki got up from the bed, when Olivia put up her hands hurriedly again.

"No, don't tell him. Just...," she trailed off. Right now, she didn't want to talk to anyone. But she didn't want Tamaki being her messenger, either, "Let me tell him. Call him and I'll talk."

Tamaki frowned a little, still worried for her, "You sure, Olivia?"

Olivia wiped away some stray tears, before she nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Tamaki was still unconvinced, but he quickly left the room to retrieve his cell phone. When he returned, he was already on the phone with Kyoya.

"Yes, she wants to talk to you. ...No, I don't think she's angry. ...Yes, she's a little upset, however. ...I know, Kyoya... Alright, she's right here. Bye, Kyoya." After Tamaki said goodbye, he handed the phone off to Olivia. Tamaki then turned around to leave the room and give the two some privacy.

At first, Olivia didn't know what to say. Kyoya didn't know what to say either. The two sat in silence for a few beats until Olivia heard a shaky breath on the other line, "Olivia? Are you alright?"

Olivia exhaled, just realizing that she was holding her breath. She felt relieved, because she heard genuine concern in Kyoya's voice. She replied quietly, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," Kyoya shot back. His heart ached to hear the sadness so obvious in her voice.

Kyoya had been full of anxiety ever since he watched Tamaki and Olivia walk away down the hall earlier that evening. Despite his cold and heartless outer shell, Kyoya has a kinder side, and he only lets a few people see it. The side that would never want to make anyone feel the way Olivia was feeling.

Olivia laughed a little, almost forcefully, "No, really. I'm fine... I'm just... confused, y'know?" She murmured, trying to find the correct words to say.

"I understand. I'm confused as well," Kyoya admitted. They were both silent for a few more moments, "I'm sorry." Kyoya said breathily. He was dying to say those words to her, "Really, I'm so, so sorry, Olivia."

When he apologized, she heard a distinct crack in his voice, and she knew instantly that he had been crying also. Olivia felt her heart constrict.

"It's okay," she lied, "...But I want to talk more in person, okay? Like, after school tomorrow. By the music room," she suggested.

"Yes, that seems acceptable," Kyoya could hear her breathing heavily, trying not to cry.

"See you tomorrow. Bye, Kyoya."

"Good night, Olivia. Sleep well."

After they hung up, Olivia walked the phone back to Tamaki. She padded down the hallway, knocking on Tamaki's door, "Come in,"

Olivia opened the door cautiously, "Here's your phone back, Tamaki," she sat the phone on his bed.

"Are you alright, Olivia?" Tamaki asked, concern showing in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Olivia turned around and slightly smiled, holding back more tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, "Good night, Tamaki," she said sorrowfully.

Tamaki noticed the tears in her eyes, and met her sad smile, trying to cheer her up a little, He replied, "Good night, Olivia."

* * *

The entire next day was visibly awkward between the two. They were trying their hardest not to make eye contact. Instead of eating lunch with Tamaki, Olivia skipped lunch and stayed in the classroom doing various assignments. Both Olivia and Kyoya were dreading talking to each other. They spent the majority of the day just trying to forget the other's existence.

The time was ticking by, faster than either of them wanted it to. Every time the hour bell rang, Olivia's stomach twisted and Kyoya's heart raced, dreading the inevitable moment when the bell would ring again, signalling the end of the day, and the beginning of their confrontation.

That time did eventually come. The bell rang and Olivia jumped up from her seat ready to find Kyoya and just get it over with. Kyoya and Tamaki watched Olivia dart out of their classroom. Unlike Olivia, Kyoya was taking all the time in the world to get to their place to meet. Kyoya falsely deluded himself into thinking that if he walked as slowly as possible to the doors of the third music room, that maybe time would stop and he wouldn't have to speak to her at all.

A few minutes later, Olivia came to the entrance of Music Room Three. She stood by the large doors and listened to some music, awkwardly trying to pass the few agonizing minutes before Kyoya arrived.

Olivia had waited while each host arrived at the club, greeting her in their own fashion.

"Hey Olivia," The twins said in unison, waving to her as they walked past, "Aren't you coming in?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, I'm not, I'm waiting for someone," she said, desperately hoping they wouldn't ask who.

Luckily, they didn't. They shrugged and entered the room. As the door closed behind them, Olivia gave a sigh of relief.

She waited through the slew of girls rushing to get inside to see their host of choice. She had a few dirty looks from some of Tamaki's customers, but she ignored them by taking her music up a few notches and closing her eyes, drowning them out.

About five minutes later, Olivia was beginning to believe that Kyoya had blown her off. What if he had lied about feeling bad, had skipped the meeting and snuck into the room without her knowing? What if this was all just a huge elaborate plot Kyoya had to be mean? Olivia believed that it was plausible, as Kyoya was that smart, as well as that cruel.

She was too caught up in her own paranoia that she didn't even notice the dark haired boy walking solemnly down the hallway. Kyoya had to clear his throat twice to get her attention.

This caused Olivia to jump and rip the earbuds from her ears. She looked up to see who it was, and smiled a little bit at him.

"Oh, hi, Kyoya," she said sheepishly. She began to put her phone away in her bag.

Kyoya returned her smiled half-heartedly, "I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"No, no, it's alright. Just a little jumpy today," she assured him.

"Oh," he said simply. Olivia and Kyoya then looked at the ground or their feet or the walls around them, anywhere that wasn't the other's eyes.

"We should find somewhere private to talk," Olivia suggested. She remembered what she wanted to do earlier; just get it all over with as soon as possible. So that's what she was going to do.

Kyoya nodded in agreement, and they tried various doors until they found a vacant room. Eventually they found one, and the pair slipped into the second music room. This room was obviously used more than the third music room, and there were a few stray chairs and music stands set up in an arch around a podium. The two of them grabbed a chair for themselves and sat across from one another.

"So," Olivia said. She had no idea how to start. But it didn't matter, Kyoya took a shaky breath and started instead.

"I'm really sorry, Olivia," Kyoya began, "Really, I am,"

Olivia took note of the fact that Kyoya had been calling her by name recently. She stifled a small smile, grateful that this could be the end of her nickname.

"It's fine, Kyoya. I'm not angry. I'm just... confused, like I said earlier. I just want to know... Why?" Olivia said quietly. She looked up at Kyoya expectantly, finally working up the courage to meet his eyes. Kyoya, however, had his eyes glued to the floor.

Kyoya sighed, "I don't know. Like I told Tamaki the other day, it was a heat of the moment thing. I was just taken by your music. It felt like a stupid romantic movie, and it just felt like a good idea at the time. Does that make any sense? It sounds a little odd to me, but I just can't explain it any other way," Kyoya felt like he was rambling, so he stopped himself.

Olivia nodded, chuckling a little at Kyoya's analogy. She was trying to understand what Kyoya meant by "heat of the moment". It would explain a lot, if all of this was just all because of an impulsive decision. But, even having a reason for all of this, Olivia, didn't feel much better.

"Okay," Olivia replied, "So this wasn't just a huge prank or anything?"

Kyoya couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that comment. The fact that she thought his affection towards her was a prank to annoy her really hurt him, "Of course not. I would never do that to you, or anyone for that matter."

Olivia looked down at her feet, ashamed to ask the next question, "What do we do now? Do we pretend it never happened or what?"

"What's in the past is in the past, right?" Olivia looked up to see Kyoya slightly smiling, "Does that sound alright, Olivia?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Olivia smiled, standing from her spot in the chair, "You should get to the club. Thanks for talking to me, Kyoya. See you Monday." Olivia spun on her heels and started walking towards the door.

Kyoya stood up from his chair with a smirk, "Goodbye, Livvy."

The two left the room with smiles on their faces, relieved to get back to their norm: peacefully hating each other's guts.

* * *

**Olivia's Blog - Day 6**

**I've had a confusing week. A lot of stuff happened and I flipped out and its been emotionally exhausting. I'm not comfortable putting it on the internet, however. I might talk about it later when I'm laughing about it to myself, but now is not the time.**

**I played piano for Kyoya. It went alright, I suppose.**

**He hasn't stopped calling me Livvy. That moron.**

**Wish me luck!**

**~Olivia Fadley**


	7. Chapter 7

yooooooooooooo we're really sorry about the delay! we honestly don't have an excuse, other than procrastination. but this chapter should make up for the wait, as it is even better than the previous ones!

warnings: bullying triggers, swearing

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Let's play the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' Game!"

Olivia glanced up from her computer screen, looking over to where the twins were standing. They were surrounded by a few girls, wistful smiles on their faces, looking up at the two identical boys. They had donned two green hats, hiding their mirrored hairstyles so it was near impossible to tell them apart. Olivia watched Haruhi walk past them and roll her eyes. Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the twins as well.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but none have succeeded!" The twins chimed.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi said plainly. The twins turned to watch her walk away and frowned at her.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you have a problem with it, Haruhi?" Kaoru added.

"No, I just don't understand why you have to make a game out of it. It's not that difficult to tell you two apart," Haruhi said with a shrug.

"Oh, really? Then why don't you try?" They said, smirking at her.

Haruhi lifted her finger to point at one of the twins, "This one is Hikaru," she moved her finger to the other twin, "And this one is Kaoru,"

"Uh-oh, you got it wrong!" They sang.

Haruhi's face softened into a smile, "No, I didn't."

"Oh, yeah?" Hikaru said smugly, putting his hand on his hip.

"How can you tell?" Kaoru asked, mimicking his brother.

Haruhi put her finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "Well, let's see..., it's kind of difficult to explain...," she tried to piece the words together, "But Hikaru's speech and actions make him come off as more mischievous than Kaoru."

The room was silent for a minute, surprised at Haruhi's answer. Then, Kaoru broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh," Kaoru said in between giggles.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest and I speak my mind. It's sneaky people like Kaoru that you need to watch out for," Hikaru says calmly. Kaoru instantly stops laughing and turns to face Hikaru. They both have mirrored looks of unamusement.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. I'm the one who's always going along with your selfish games," Kaoru said monotonously.

"I may think of them but you're the one that carries them out. If you hate them so much then why don't you just stop?" Hikaru replied.

"Because I would rather not have to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it Hikaru, you're actually in love with her," Kaoru shot back.

Olivia was standing with the rest of the host club members, watching all of this unfold as if it were a tennis match, the identical boys shoots insults back and forth at each other. She wondered, however, where the last remark had come from. She never noticed Hikaru doing anything that would make it seem as if he were in love with Haruhi. She guessed it was because Kaoru was his twin brother, and they knew more about each other than anyone else.

Hikaru began to get extremely flustered. He gasped and turned beet red as he started to yell, "What? You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! God, you're such a fucking moron! Why would I fall in love with her? I mean she looks like a tanuki!"

"Guys, stop fighting! You're being ridiculous! Don't say such things over something so minor!" Olivia exclaimed, crossing her arms angrily.

"Oh, be quiet, Olivia," Hikaru scoffed, "Why don't you just go back to making out with Kyoya like you were the other day?"

The entire room let out a loud gasp, and all of the customers scattered about the room started to whisper and murmur to each other.

Olivia's heart dropped in her chest and she felt her blood start to boil, "What the fuck are you talking about, Hikaru?" She started to get nervous. Had Kyoya told anyone else about what happened? Who else had known?

But it was too late; it didn't matter who had known before, because now everybody in the room knew. She could hear everything they were saying about her, every name she was being called. "She was kissing Kyoya?" "I thought they hated each other!" "Wow, she's staying with Tamaki and shes with Kyoya?" "I guess what they say about red-headed girls is true." "What a slut!"

She took a deep breath and turned to face Kyoya. On the outside, she was trying her hardest to stay together, to look tough and angry. But on the inside, all she wanted to do was break down and cry.

"Why did you tell Hikaru what happened?" Olivia asked sharply. Her tone matched the kind of voice a stern mother would use to talk to a child who was in deep trouble. Kyoya didn't look too upset, but his cheeks had a reddish tint to them and he was looking around anxiously.

"I didn't tell anyone," He replied defiantly, crossing his arms over the portfolio in his hands.

"Well I certainly didn't tell anyone!" Olivia countered.

"I don't believe you," Kyoya said.

"What? Why would I tell? I get enough shit as it is, Kyoya!" Olivia cried, "Who else did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Kyoya insisted.

Meanwhile, the twins were yelling and throwing creative insults at each other. They were too wrapped up in their own stupid argument that they were completely oblivious to the other war they had started.

"You're an ass," Olivia mumbled, turning away from him. She started walking towards the table where her things sat, "I can't believe you."

Kyoya was about to throw another insult at her, but he overheard the insults already being thrown. As she walked to the table, the other girls in the room snickered and whispered around Olivia. Kyoya's heart wrenched at the sound of the hurtful things. He couldn't believe the harsh words they were saying over something like her kissing him. The girls were brutal.

Although Olivia just wanted to break down, she was stronger than that. She kept her head high as she packed up her things, as if the things they said didn't get to her.

She told Tamaki she was leaving early, and he said that it was fine, that he would get another car after her. Tamaki was also oblivious to the fight she and his best friend were in the midst of. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the music room. She had a feeling the iron grip anxiety had on her chest wasn't going to come loose for a while.

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning with anxiety still clawing at her chest. She begrudgingly got dressed, and when she stepped into the bathroom, she physically cringed at her reflection.

She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, as she had been crying into her pillow many hours into the night. The embarrassment and anxiety she had felt the day before made her unbelievably restless; it was a miracle she had even slept at all.

The bags under her eyes were even more prominent and the whites of her eyes had a pinkish-red tint. She sighed and began to put on makeup, a futile attempt to make herself look less miserable.

After she was finished and nothing close to satisfied, she left the bathroom to head to breakfast. She ate with Tamaki like she did every morning, but instead of talking animatedly about random things like they would normally, Olivia silently ate her food and Tamaki stared worriedly at her.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" Tamaki questioned. Olivia looked up quickly and shook her head dismissively.

"Yeah, Tamaki, I'm fine. Just tired, y'know?" She lied. It was times like these that Olivia was grateful she could lie through her teeth so effectively.

Tamaki smiled kindly at her, "Okay. Well, get some rest tonight, then," He said. She tried to muster a convincing smile back.

They finished eating and Olivia quickly helped clear the table, even as the maids insisted she didn't. Usually she would do it just to be kind, but she did it today to try and get her mind off of her mood. She was desperate to think about anything else, but nothing was making her feel any better.

She walked out the door with a sigh; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Olivia and Tamaki arrived at the school and parted ways. Tamaki told Olivia that his father needed to see him before school started. Olivia nodded and let him go, and she was left in the middle of the crowd of students. She couldn't see any other members of the host club, so she was completely alone. Her heart rate began to raise as she walked down the hallway, desperately trying to ignore the looks that were being sent her way. Obviously word had spread like wildfire, and she was silently bracing herself for anything the would throw at her. She reached into her bag to grab her headphones and iPod, but as she was looking down she ran into someone. Olivia had begun to apologize but quickly stopped when she realized it was Kyoya. She scowled at him.

"Watch where you're going, Four-Eyes," She barked.

She heard a murmur of, "Why don't you watch where you're going, whore?" from the crowd around them, and she instantly felt as if she were only an inch tall.

Kyoya heard the remark as well, and felt his stomach drop. He saw Olivia's angry mask drop for a few seconds, and he got a glance of Olivia's true feelings. Her face was sad and sheepish, as if she were about to cry. The expression on her face broke his heart. She quickly composed herself and looked back up at Kyoya. The dark-haired boy looked away.

"What are you doing, anyways? Our class is the other way," Olivia said grumpily.

"I was going to find Tamaki," he replied.

"Oh, he went to go talk to his dad. He'll probably be a little late to class," Olivia said quickly, before trying to shove past Kyoya.

Olivia continued on her way to class as Kyoya stood there. Some of the girls who had been taunting Olivia murmured amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that slut is being so rude towards Kyoya!" One particular brunette exclaimed to her nodding friend.

Kyoya had had enough. Kyoya walked over to the two friends; he recognized them as regular customers at the host club. They both stopped their conversation and looked up at him.

"I will have you know that such behaviour and language will not be tolerated from host club attendants and that if you keep this up you will be banned from host sessions. She is a friend of the hosts, and I would appreciate it if you treated her with an ounce of respect," he said sharply. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were narrowed in an angry squint. The entire hallway had gone silent. The girls looked positively terrified.

The two girls gulped and slowly nodded. Kyoya turned around and glared at the now silent crowd around him, as if asking for anyone else to speak up. No one did. He turned on his heel and continued on his way to find Tamaki.

As the group of students surrounding her began to quietly chatter about Kyoya, Olivia stood completely still, her eyes following Kyoya's back as he walked through the crowd. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, completely awestruck that Kyoya would defend her like that. She felt the stares of the girls around her so she turned on her heel and quickly walked to her classroom. Luckily, her mind was off of the mean things the girls were saying, but now they were stuck on Kyoya, and it wasn't much better.

* * *

After school ended, Olivia made her way to the third music room. She managed to avoid any of the rude girls in the halls, and she sighed with relief when she stepped into the room. She noticed that Tamaki and Kyoya hadn't arrived yet, and instead of taking her usual spot at the table she shared with Kyoya, she sat in an armchair near Tamaki's area.

She started up her laptop and began to think to herself. She thought about she and Kyoya's odd relationship. She hadn't taken time to ponder this, so just then she was realizing how odd and abnormal of a relationship it was. She liked to think that they hated each other, at least she hated him. He was the kind of person she hated most; a money-obsessed, creepy guy with a slight superiority complex. No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she just couldn't fully despise him. There was something about him, something she couldn't name, that drew her in close. Something that made her want to be near him. It baffled her to no end, and she wondered if Kyoya felt anything similar.

"Oh? Olivia? Are you not sitting with Kyoya today?" Tamaki appeared by her side. The remark made her wonder if other people thought they were friends, or at least good acquaintances.

She shook her head a little, "No, actually, we're kind of fighting," She murmured.

"Fighting? First the twins and now you? About what?" He questioned. Tamaki sat on the couch adjacent to Olivia's armchair and picked up a cup of tea he had filled moments before. He took a sip as Olivia sighed.

"He told Hikaru about what happened between us," she said quietly, "And he won't admit it. He thinks that I was the one who told. Now everyone knows what happened."

Tamaki looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. He set his tea cup back on the table and cleared his throat.

"Um, well, it wasn't Kyoya who told Hikaru," he said awkwardly.

"What? Are you suggesting I told? You're siding with him?" Olivia felt anger bubble inside of her.

"No! No, of course not. It wasn't you either," He looked down at his hands, "I was the one who told."

"Tamaki! How could you?" Olivia crossed her arms across her chest.

"We're a family! The other hosts were concerned when you two went to the second music room to talk and I told them what happened. A happy family doesn't keep secrets, Olivia."

Olivia sighed. With a reason like that, she couldn't be too upset. It wasn't anyone's fault really. Tamaki's heart was in the right place.

Olivia didn't have much to say, "I guess I'll have to apologize to Kyoya, then," she murmured.

Tamaki hummed in agreement, and with that, the door opened to reveal the crowd of girls outside the room. After about forty-five minutes, Olivia had nothing to do. She put her laptop away and started looking around the room, beginning to space out. Her eyes fell on Kyoya, sitting alone. He didn't have any customers that day apparently, so he was just typing at his laptop by himself. Olivia instantly felt bad. She decided that now was the best time to go and apologize to him, so she put her bag on her shoulder and walked over to him.

"Hey," she murmured. Kyoya stopped typing and glanced up at her.

"Hello, Livvy," he replied, "What can I help you with?"

"Um, Tamaki told me that it wasn't you that told Hikaru what happened. It was actually him that told. He said something about 'families don't keep secrets' or something idiotic like that," she laughed a little, and she looked up to see the half smile forming on Kyoya's face.

"I just wanted to apologize," she continued, "I should have believed you when you said you weren't lying. I'm sorry, Kyoya."

"It's alright, Olivia. I forgive you," Kyoya said. Olivia felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. He gestured to the chair across from him; the chair that Olivia usually sat in, "Would you like to sit?"

"Yes, thank you." Olivia pulled out the chair as Kyoya went back to typing, "So, umm, how has your day been?"

Kyoya smirked to himself. Olivia being so awkward was quite funny to him, and kind of adorable, "My day has been decent, just like any other day. How was your day, Livvy?"

Olivia frowned. "My day has been," as if on cue, two girls walked behind Olivia whispering just loud enough for Olivia to hear.

"I see the slut is talking again." Olivia's heart fell. She could instantly feel her face flushing from humiliation.

Wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible, Olivia quickly came up with an excuse to leave. "My day was fine, but um, I have to go now. I have to, umm, get extra notes from a friend. Good bye, Kyoya." She hurriedly stood up from her seat in front of Kyoya, holding in tears, and rushed out the doors.

Kyoya could tell something was wrong with Olivia and he could only assume that the two girls had said something to her.

Kyoya closed his laptop and stood up to follow them, "Excuse me, ladies, may I speak to you?"

The two girls turned around and stared at each other, completely astonished, "Yes, of course." The brunette girl spoke up.

Kyoya smiled lightly, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "I'd like to inform you two that your company here will no longer be tolerated. Please leave immediately and do not come back. Thank you." The girls jaws dropped; they were completely baffled. Kyoya then turned around and headed toward the exit to find Olivia.

He shoved the doors open and listened for anything to tell him where she had gone. He heard quick footsteps to his right and he began to run after them. The footsteps were accompanied by quiet sobs and Kyoya had never felt so angry in his life.

Olivia stopped running and ducked into a nearby room, which was thankfully empty and quiet. There was a couch near the door and Olivia tossed her hair out of her face and collapsed onto its plush surface. She buried her face in her arms and let it all out. The dark room quickly filled with Olivia's sobs, until they were silenced by the opening of the door.

"Wha-" Olivia sat up, quickly trying to compose herself, and she was interrupted by two slender arms curling protectively around her. She saw dark black hair in her peripheral vision, and instantly realized who it was. She was too distraught to even care. She put her own arms around Kyoya's torso and continued to cry. Kyoya's grip only tightened as Olivia came undone. It wasn't until a few minute later that any words were said.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Kyoya murmured, his words muffled. Olivia pulled away to look at him, and Kyoya's heart sank in his chest when he saw her face. Her makeup was smudged, leaving grey trails down her reddened cheeks. Kyoya reached up and gently brushed away some of the tears, and Olivia smiled sadly at him.

"Don't be sorry, Kyoya. I should apologize for getting your uniform all wet," she replied.

Kyoya pulled her back into his arms, "It can be washed," he replied. Olivia didn't pull away again, she was grateful that she had someone to comfort her. She had stopped crying at this point, but neither of them wanted to pull away.

They only parted when Kyoya's phone rang. He picked it up, still holding Olivia with one arm.

"Hello? ...Oh, we're fine... Yes, with good reason... I'll explain later... Alright, goodbye," Kyoya turned off the phone and sighed, standing from his spot on the floor.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Tamaki, he was wondering why two of our guests left the room crying and why we were missing," He explained nonchalantly.

"You made them _cry_?" She asked incredulously.

"They made you cry; what else was I supposed to do?" Kyoya replied, a smile forming on his lips.

Olivia smiled back as she stood from the couch. She instantly felt awkward, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you," she blurted, looking down at the floor.

Kyoya leaned forward and put a finger under her chin, making her face him. He tilted his head to the side and kissed her. Olivia didn't even have to think before she kissed back, putting a hand on Kyoya's shoulder to pull him closer. Kyoya broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"We should probably head back," he murmured. He pulled away and started to walk out, and Olivia started to follow.

They walked back to the host club in a comfortable silence, while Olivia frantically tried to look like she hadn't been sobbing for the past fifteen minutes. She rubbed her face until she felt like all of the tears and makeup were removed.

"Do I look okay?" Olivia asked, "I don't look like I've been crying?"

Kyoya turned around to look at her. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You look fine," he said, before opening the door.

They could barely step in the door before Tamaki started yelling. He pulled Olivia in his arms, "There you are! Daddy was so worried!"

Olivia desperately tried to escape his grasp, "Daddy? What the fuck?"

"Olivia! A lady shouldn't use such foul language!" Tamaki released her and she jumped away.

"What were you two doing?" Tamaki asked.

Olivia glanced at Kyoya, "You can explain."

And Kyoya did. He told the other hosts what had happened with the two girls, and all of the bullying that had been happening for the past couple of days. He didn't go into detail about what happened in the room just now, thankfully, but the host club was satisfied. Hikaru instantly apologized to Olivia about what he said, and Olivia quickly forgave him. Tamaki was glad Kyoya told those girls that they were banned from the host club, and he was sure to make an announcement about this to the other customers the next day.

"Good thing it's Friday," Kaoru said, "We can go to Kyoya's family's water park tomorrow and forget about all of this!"

Olivia sighed as she silently agreed with him; she was happy this was all over. All she wanted to do was just go to sleep and go to that water park, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

**Olivia's Blog- Day 7**

**This week has been utterly horrendous. So many things have happened, I've been an emotional wreck, and I am about 99% sure that every single girl in Ouran Academy hates me. But you know what, that doesn't really matter because I have friends like Tamaki, and the twins, and even Four-Eyes, who stick up for me. So even though this week has been all over the place, I think it was for a good reason.**

**This weekend, however, we can forget this entire week while we go to a water park. Hopefully that goes better than this week.**

**Wish me luck!**

**-Olivia Fadley**


End file.
